What I love About You
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Ok so heres another oneshot with our most favored pairing Itachi and Naruchan! yay! ok so this has a lemon in it if you like read if you dont then dont click it! R


**Kinoke: **ok so here's yet another one shot between our most favorite couple: Itachi & Naru-chan!! n///n

**Itachi: **finely...not that I didn't like watching Naru-chan striping for me

**Naruto: **stop calling me 'Naru-chan' I'm not a girl!

**Itachi: **You are in this relationship -purrs slightly and hugs Naruto-

**Naruto: **o/////O...um...Kinoke doesn't own us or the poem 'what I love about you'...

**Kinoke: **lol ok so here's another one shot! Enjoy! R&R

00000000000000000--------------------------------------000000000000000000-------------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------------------

_**What I Love About You**_

_I love the way you look at me,_

_Your eyes so bright and blue._

When he first met the blonde it was in the Forest of Death. His bright blue eyes had easily found him hiding in the canopies of the trees. After that they had been secretly meeting in the forest away from his other team mates and his sensei, it has now been 3 years and no one has yet to figure out why the blond would disappear for such long periods of time. Right now they were sitting in one of the high canopy trees resting in each others arms.

"'Tachi?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" He replied coolly as Naruto switched positions so he was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He smiles sweetly at me and leaned forward to brush his lips against mine.

_I love the way you kiss me,_

_Your lips so soft and smooth._

Smirking, Itachi pulled him forward and caught Naruto's lips with his own in a sweet and passionate kiss. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Naruto allowed him entrance into his mouth, letting him explore familiar territory. The ravenett smiled inwardly and dove deeper in to the blonde's mouth admitting a moan from the younger one. When the kiss broke he pressed their foreheads together and he smiled softly at his lover.

_I love way you make me so happy,_

_And the ways you show you care._

Itachi was happy that he found Naruto, even if he was friend/rivals with his otouto. Naruto could always find him and would always come running into his arms when he could. One time Itachi was found my some other Leaf-nin and injured very badly, surprisingly, and the one that came to help was Naruto. He had heard that they had attacked an exiled Leaf-nin and Naruto knew exactly who it was.

_I love the way you say "I love you,"_

_And the way you're always there._

"Itachi?" Naruto questioned, bring Itachi out of is memories.

"Naruto? " He replied. Naruto smiled and ran his fingers over Itachi's pale cheek lovingly.

"I love you." He said in a light whisper but Itachi still caught it.

"I love you, too." Itachi replied and kissed him lightly on the lips again.

_I love the way you touch me,_

_Always sending chills down my spine._

Instead of leaning away from Itachi, Naruto pressed his lips against Itachi and wrapped his arms around his neck; letting is fingers pull loose the hair tie and letting Itachi's hair loose. His fingers buried them self's in the silky strands that slipped between his fingers like liquid. When Itachi let his hands pull Naruto's jumper off and run over his sides, Naruto shivers slightly as lust and desire started to rise inside him quickly.

_I love that you are with me,_

_And glad that you are mine._

Naruto broke the kiss and smiled as Itachi tipped Naruto's head up, kissed under his chin, down his neck, and to his shoulder making the blonde whimper lightly. Naruto's fingers fumbled with the clips on Itachi's Akatsuki (A/N: it's pronounced: A-ka-tsu-ki) cloak but finely got them undone. Itachi stopped his assault and slid the cloak off his arms and then pulled the black undershirt over Naruto's blond head and then let him remove his own fishnet shirt, both items falling to the forest floor. Both pairs of hands explored their territory as the same pair of lips collided in another heated kiss. Some how Itachi had removed Naruto's pants and boxers along with his own, and they were now sitting on top of his cloak.

Naruto whimpered as Itachi broke the kiss for what they called air. Itachi only smiled at him and pulled a small tube from the pocket of his cloak, coated his fingers with the slippery substance, reached his hand back behind the blonde and pushed one finger into the slightly puckered entrance. Naruto pushed back on the finger and whimpered slightly. Itachi smiled and nipped on Naruto's earlobe as he inserted a second finger and listened to the small mewling noises that slipped from Naruto's cherry red lips. Naruto started to pant heavily when Itachi finely added the third finger, trusting into him deeply. Naruto moaned when Itachi's fingers hit his prostate and teased it mercilessly, while hitting it dead on with each thrust. A whimper escaped Naruto's lips from the lost of contact when Itachi removed his fingers and smiled.

"You ready Kit. "He breathed into Naruto's ear as he positioned Naruto over his painfully hard member. Unable to form a coherent word, Naruto just nodded, panting against the hot skin of Itachi's neck. Panting slightly himself, Itachi lowered the blonde and entered him in one swift movement making Naruto moan loudly in his ear. Itachi waited a few seconds before he lifted Naruto again and lowered him quickly making Naruto moan once more and pant heavily in his ear. After a few upward thrusts, Itachi angled his hips slightly and was granted with a louder moan from the blonde when he hit his prostate.

"Ita-kun!" Naruto seemed to moan but Itachi wasn't quit sure if it was or not. Not worrying about it, he thrust upward again abusing Naruto's prostate. Naruto, not liking the slow pace Itachi was going at, lifted his own hips before lowering them in a faster pace and letting him hit his prostate every time he had lowered himself. Itachi grunted a little at how flustered the vessel was with his pace but ignored it. Letting his hand slip between them, grabbed the blonde's shaft and began pumping. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly not caring that they were really close to the village, enjoying the sound of skin slapping against each other and the small and low moans that were slipping past Itachi's lips. Itachi sped up his pumps on Naruto's throbbing member and smiled as he heard Naruto trying to give him some type of warning but couldn't say anything. So Itachi wasn't a bit surprised when Naruto came in his hand and hard. He couldn't even suppress his own moan as he too came deep inside the kyuubi vessel. Panting, Naruto slumped against Itachi's chest, sweat shining off both body's as they held each other.

"I love you, Naruto." Itachi whispered lightly in Naruto's ear, still inside the blonde.

"I love you too, Itachi." Naruto said in a whisper barely heard by Itachi before he fell asleep against his chest. Itachi smiled at the blonde and watched him sleep for a while before he too fell asleep.

00000000000000000--------------------------------------000000000000000000-------------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------------------

**Kinoke: **OMG! Ok so I hope you like it! Itachi and Naruto are so kawaii together!!! -Squealing as quietly as she can-

**Itachi & Naruto: **-cuddled up beside Kinoke, asleep-

**Kinoke: **-giggling and blushing as she covers them up with her own Akatsuki cloak- well I'll see you in the sequel: _**Reflections of a Beautiful Morning**_


End file.
